gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
50 Grand Slam
"(contestants, categories and dollar amounts to be played) on NBC's biggest money program, the 50 Grand Slam! And here's the star of the program, Peter Haskell/Tom Kennedy!" 50 Grand Slam was a short-lived attempt to revive the genre of big-money shows in the 1970s. Format Eight contestants competed on each show, with two competing at a time. Contestants were selected and matched up based on a specific category or area of expertise; there was also a "general knowledge" category. The two contestants, in turn, were read a (usually) four-part question in their category. The current champion, or the winner of a coin toss, decided whether to play first or second; while the first player heard the question and answered it, the second would be placed in an isolation booth. After the first contestant had answered, the isolated player was given the same question. Whoever answered more parts of the question correctly won (see below for the money scale), and had the option to either quit with the amount of money they'd just won, or face another opponent on the next episode with the risk of losing all the money if they failed. In the event of a tie, both contestants won money and each got the option to stop or continue. In order to actually win the money, however, the winner needed to answer at least two questions correctly, regardless of category. Although primarily a quiz show, there were occasional digressions; for example, on the premiere episode, two contestants playing in a golf category, in lieu of answering questions, were asked to make a specific shot on a miniature driving range that had been set up in the studio. Each player was given five balls, and the winner was the one who had made the most shots out of the five (with a minimum of two required to advance). Among the more conventional categories were General Knowledge and Shakespeare, while another focused on The Beatles. One contestant in this category, Steve Zisk, defeated all participants, including a well known writer for Rolling Stone magazine, only to eventually lose to the "house", whose odds he largely had been responsible for raising to 3 out of 3 correct responses. Payoffs Here are the payoffs for each level. ---- With the exception of general knowledge, each category remained in play until all nine contestants had played it or someone won $50,000. Contestants who made it to the $50,000 level and lost won a car as a a consolation prize. During the brief run of 50 Grand Slam, a total of five contestants were able to achieve this feat. Gallery 438_622859964395451_1183641600_n.jpg Studio NBC Studios, Burbank, CA Rating Trivia It premiered and ended on the same day as the show that preceded it on the NBC schedule, Stumpers!, which was hosted by Kennedy's good friend Allen Ludden, who appeared at the beginning of the premiere to wish Kennedy luck (Kennedy would do the same on Ludden's show which premiered before Kennedy's). After 50 Grand Slam was cancelled, it was replaced with Tom's other show, the daytime version of Name That Tune. Links 50 Grand Slam @ Game Show Utopia YouTube Videos The 1976 Premiere Episode *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 The 1976 Finale Episode *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Gambling Category:Big Prize Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Ralph Andrews Productions Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1976 premieres Category:1976 endings